


Пять раз, когда тайную личность Тони почти раскрыли (и один раз без «почти»)

by MouseGemini



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Crack, Gen, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, M/M, Mostly Gen, Pre-Slash, Pre-Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Secret Identity, Tony Stark's Red Thong of Justice
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 17:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseGemini/pseuds/MouseGemini
Summary: Заголовок говорит сам за себя. :)Маленькое уточнение: В раннем каноне (вплоть до третьего тома включительно) Тони действительно скрывал, что он и есть Железный Человек. Тут допускается очень вольное обращение с этим концептом, потому что у нее, похоже, Тони не признается и в период, когда встречался со Стражами. Не будем придираться к этому нюансу.





	Пять раз, когда тайную личность Тони почти раскрыли (и один раз без «почти»)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Ways Tony Might Have Had His Identity As Iron Man Revealed (and the One Time It Was)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807816) by [Mizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzy/pseuds/Mizzy). 

Когда Тони посылал мирозданию просьбу избавить его от необходимости толкать речь о возобновляемой энергии перед толпой скучающих инвесторов, наверное, стоило как-то ее конкретизировать. Например, пожелать, чтобы это было пищевое отравление. Или необходимость уступить зал президенту.

А не Контроллер, который прервал их, ворвавшись с сотней плохо слепленных клонов Кровных Братьев [1]. Они ввалились в здание и принялись крушить все вокруг.

Хотя бы Мстители были рядом. Стив буквально в последнюю минуту предложил позвать команду, и Тони радостно за этот шанс ухватился. Знакомое лицо в толпе — уже радость, а поддержка от Мстителей в его начинании обязательно сыграла бы свою роль.

Но надо признать, как бы дурно ни склепал Контроллер своих клонов Кровных Братьев, они все равно становились сильнее, когда держались рядом друг с другом. И их было много. Тони пригнулся за куском разломанной стены, рядом с ним пристроились Кэп и Хоукай.

— Тони, нам бы не помешала помощь Железного Человека! – прокричал Кэп, прикрывая Клинта, который стрелял по клонам оглушающими стрелами.

Это замечательно, но не так-то просто объяснить, почему Железный Человек не может появиться. Тони скривился и прикрыл руками голову, защищаясь от долетавших до него обломков. Чемодан лежал рядом, всего в нескольких метрах. Тони мог бы до него дотянуться, но толку-то с этого? Он все равно не сможет надеть броню в тайне от Стива и Клинта.  
Тони сжал зубы. Он скрывал свою тайну по целому ряду важных причин, но если пострадает кто-то, кого можно спасти, он никогда себя не простит. Тони сделал глубокий вдох и бросился за чемоданом.

— Старк? – закричал Клинт. – Ты что делаешь?

— Некогда объяснять, — ответил Тони, рывком открывая крышку. Он надел костюм с рекордной скоростью: мышечная память и усовершенствования брони творят чудеса. Нажал кнопку, чтобы расправить маску, нацепил ее и активировал поляризацию брони [2].

Кажется, по лицам Стива и Клинта промелькнул шок, но с этим можно разобраться и потом. 

— Поднимаюсь, — прокричал Тони и включил репульсоры на ботинках, чтобы присоединиться к битве.

Когда все было закончено, Тони неуверенно завис над полом, оглядывая всеобщий хаос и лужицы, оставшиеся от клонов (Контроллер и правда небрежно подошел к процессу клонирования). Работа была сделана хорошо. Ну, типа. Раскрывать свою личность он как-то не планировал. Стараясь не дрожать, Тони приземлился рядом с Кэпом, неловко деполяризовал броню и сосредоточился на том, чтобы убрать ее в чемодан. Если он сделает это сейчас, то пресса и гражданские снаружи ничего не узнают. А вот все Мстители, конечно, будут в курсе.

Закончив, Тони с опаской взглянул на Кэпа — и наткнулся на очень мрачное и жесткое выражение лица.

— Нам нужно поговорить, — заявил Кэп. — Когда вернемся в Особняк.

Тони вцепился в ручку чемодана и молча кивнул.

~  
Тони неподвижно сидел на диване в гостиной Особняка, окруженный Мстителями, которые очень серьезно на него смотрели. Его бедное сердце бешено стучало. Хотя он уже какое-то время был избавлен от необходимости постоянно носить грудную пластину, не будет удивительно, если скоро она ему снова понадобится.

Он всегда понимал, что если Мстители узнают, кто носит броню Железного Человека, то выгонят его из команды. И Тони врал им. А теперь придется принять заслуженное наказание за это. Но он не находил в себе сил предаваться особенным сожалениям. Кто знает, как бы прошел бой, если бы в нем не участвовал Железный Человек?

Кэп набрал воздуха в легкие. «Вот оно», — подумал Тони.

— Мы очень ценим, что при отсутствии Железного Человека – какой бы причиной оно ни было вызвано – ты счел себя обязанным надеть броню, — сказал Кэп. – Мы благодарны, но мы знаем, какие у тебя проблемы с сердцем. Поэтому мы обсудили этот вопрос и просим тебя в будущем не вмешиваться и давать нам самим разбираться.

— Ты весьма неплохо летал, — смягчила пилюлю Джен.

— Думаю, если создаешь что-то, то по определению умеешь хотя быть чуть-чуть с ним управляться, — добавил Хэнк.

— Разговорчики, — тихо произнес Кэп, и все замолкли. – В общем, как бы там ни было, мы хотим дать тебе понять, что очень ценим помощь, но в следующий раз, пожалуйста, сконцентрируйся на том, чтобы выбраться в безопасное место.

Тони ошалело на него уставился. Что?

— И сообщи Шлемоголовому, что нам его сегодня не хватало, — добавил Кэп. — Без обид, но целится он лучше. Можешь передать ему это и то, что мы скучаем.

Тони продолжил пялиться на них, не понимая, что происходит, а Мстители как один официально кивнули в знак прощания и покинули комнату. Возможно, даже хорошо, что они не исключили его (то есть, Железного Человека) из команды. Мстителям точно не помешает в составе кто-нибудь с мозгами.

2\.   
Тестирование брони в безопасности стен Особняка – роскошь, на которую Тони не всегда может рассчитывать. Большая часть его изобретений получает боевое крещение в горниле тяжелых боевых испытаний. Нью-Йорк никогда не спит, и суперзлодеи в нем тоже.

Тони решил, что ему еще повезло: когда он чихнул и тем самым случайно и неожиданно деполяризовал броню, рядом были только Мстители.

— Будь здоров, — сказал Стив. Похоже, он веселился, глядя на Железного Человека в болтающейся на нем броне.

— Большое спасибо, — машинально ответил Тони, взмахнув рукой. Мягкая броня грустно качнулась.

Стив широко распахнул глаза.

Черт. Когда поляризация пропала, шлем тоже отключился от источника энергии. А значит, и преобразователи голоса не работали.  
И он сейчас говорил _собственным голосом_.  
Тони смущенно запустил поляризацию.

— То есть… Спасибо? — повторил он.

— Поздновато, мистер Старк, — нараспев проговорил Стив, складывая руки на широкой груди.

~  
Даже годы спустя Мстители говорили не «махать кулаками после драки», а «поляризовать броню после того, как уже раскрыл себя».

3.  
— Теперь ты официально Мститель, — Кэп торжественно вручил Тигре [3] карточку-идентификатор.

Тигра радостно в нее вцепилась.

— И теперь, когда я по всем правилам в команде, мне расскажут все секреты, да?

— Конечно, — несколько удивленно подтвердил Кэп.

— Например, у вас _правда_ есть собственная подводная лодка?

— Определенно есть, — ухмыльнулся Кэп. 

— И вы можете долететь на квинджете до Англии меньше, чем за час?

— Я даже могу научить тебя им управлять, — предложил Клинт, подмигивая.

Тигра восторженно хлопнула в ладони.

— И да, Железный Человек, — она резко развернулась – Все равно 44% американцев так думают, но я хочу знать наверняка! Ты правда Тони Старк?

Кэп захихикал.

— Вот дерьмо, — сказал Железный Человек.

Роуди истерически рассмеялся.

Кэп в недоумении переводил взгляд с одного на другого.

— Вчера я заставил его пообещать, что он раскроет свою личность первому Мстителю, который прямо его об этом спросит, — выдавил из себя Роуди.

— Ты сжульничал! – воскликнул Железный Человек и поднял лицевую пластину, являя миру очень румяное от смущения лицо Тони Старка. – Я обещал только потому, что эти ребята слишком вежливы, чтобы прямо спрашивать. Я же не знал, что в ближайшее время появится кто-нибудь еще!

Тони смерил Мстителей взглядом, а потом одарил Тигру одной из своих фирменных улыбок.

— Добро пожаловать в команду. Твой первый день может стать моим последним. Надеюсь, тебе понравится быть Мстителем, Тигра.

Недовольно посмотрев на продолжавшего смеяться Роуди, Тони включил репульсоры на ботинках и опустил лицевую пластину.

— Куда ты? — осекся Роуди.

— Если уж они решат меня выгнать, пусть сначала догонят! – воскликнул Тони и быстро вылетел в окно.

— Прошу меня извинить. — Кэп чопорно кивнул Тигре и рывком выбросился в то же окно. – Тони Старк, а ну немедленно вернись, чтобы я мог на тебя наорать!

— Не очень-то ты умеешь убеждать, Крылоголовый, — прокричал Тони в ответ.

Тигра горестно покачала головой.

— У вас все время так?

— Ты привыкнешь, — обнадежила Кэрол.

4.  
Тони радовался, что бизнес позволял ему шестимесячный творческий отпуск в космосе. Было приятно просто свалить и завести новых друзей. Воспоминания о времени, проведенном со Стражами Галактики, долго будут греть его.

Стражи, похоже, тоже по нему скучали. Тони работал в Особняке над новым стрелковым тренажером для Клинта, когда они приземлили во дворе украденный боевой крейсер бадунов [4] Услышав шум, Тони быстро надел броню и выскочил наружу. Так у него появилась возможность вмешаться до того, как Мстители устроили никому не нужную перебранку.

— Космо [5] не с вами? – разочарованно протянул Тони, хотя он все равно был рад видеть разношерстную команду, спускавшуюся по трапу и безудержно удивляющуюся тому, какая же Земля зеленая планета. Только Гамора не выглядела впечатленной. Возможно, она считала, что это она тут самая зеленая, а все остальное пустяки.

— Он не любит покидать Знамогде, — ответил Квилл.

Квилл представил Стражей Мстителям, а потом Тони представил Мстителей Стражам, и в целом это была приятная сцена. Воспользовавшись всеобщим гвалтом, Тони прибился поближе к Квиллу и Рокету. 

— Помните, когда я в костюме, я Железный Человек, не Тони, — прошипел он как можно тише.

— Ах, ну точно, эта твоя чертова секретность, — помахал лапой Рокет. — Да-да, мы все поняли.

~  
Рокет остался верен своему слову, поэтому когда Железный Человек пропал, а Тони Старк появился, чтобы показать им один из нижних уровней, где они могут разбить лагерь, Стражи наигранно представились по второму разу. Тони был «очень рад познакомиться, ведь слышал от Железного Человека столько хорошего о них».

— Уж не сомневаемся, — подмигнул его Квилл.

~  
Тони с удовольствием позволил Стражам задержаться в Особняке, даже с учетом того, что выяснил истинную причину – они пытались залечь на дно, чтобы бадуны их не нашли. Было приятно общаться с супергероями, которые знали, что он Железный Человек.

Помня о своем обещании, они изо всех сил старались сберечь его тайну. Мотивы Тони были им понятны, особенно когда стало очевидно, что он действительно так богат, как похвалялся. (Они не преминули этим воспользоваться. Ну, Тони решил, что Мстители все равно заслужили джакузи на заднем дворе, а если и пришлось сделать ее достаточно большой и глубокой для Грута, что ж, заодно ее не разобьет Халк, какой бы там ни оказался в составе Мстителей. Ну, с некоторой долей вероятности)

~  
Стражи, может быть, и пытались изо всех сил, но слабым звеном рисковал оказаться Тони.

— Я есть Грут, — сказал Грут однажды утром за шумным завтраком — и Тони чуть не спалился. Ему даже пришлось бежать к раковине и изображать бурную деятельность по отмыванию кружки. Но это правда было самое смешное, что он слышал в своей жизни. Сдержаться и не хихикать оказалось почти невозможно. [6]

~  
А вот прощаться было очень грустно. Так и подмывало схватить броню и отправиться с ними.

Квилл сгреб Тони в прощальное объятие.

— Были рады снова повидаться, Шлемоголовый.

Тони замер.

Собравшиеся сзади Мстители зашумели.

— …Я думал, что это прозвище Старка, а не Железного Человека, — прошипел Квилл.

— Ты думал, что думал? Как это мило, — парировал Тони. — Так, ты их задержи, а я за броней. Не улетайте без меня, хорошо?

— Ты говоришь это, потому что тебе действительно хочется с нами, или потому, что убегаешь от своих чувств? – поинтересовался Квилл, но было уже поздно. Рокет успел откуда-то выхватить свой самый большой ствол, а Гамора обнажила любимый клинок. — Вообще-то мы не капризные, нас любая причина устроит.

Тони краем глаза уловил, что Кэп хмурился, а Джен выглядела растерянной.

— Забудь про броню. Новую соберу, когда мы будем хотя бы в пяти солнечных системах отсюда, — выкрикнул он.

— Хорошее решение, — одобрил Квилл, втаскивая его внутрь корабля.

5.  
Железного Человека пригласили на премьеру фильма «Мстители, общий сбор!» вместе с остальной командой, но пришлось отказаться. Тони проспонсировал эту ленту в обмен на право вносить определенные корректировки в процесс съемок, и поэтому должен был появиться на красной дорожке, в противном случае PR-департамент целый месяц к нему бы цеплялся. А ему и пассивно-агрессивных писем от агента Ситуэлла [7] хватало.

— Жаль, что не позволили прийти в обычной одежде, — вздохнула Джен. – Я бы выбрала самое красивое платье.

— Ты и так очень красивая, как кинозвезда, — заверил ее Хэнк.

— А вот Генри Хеллрунг [8], наверное, даже красивее тебя, Тони, — подмигнула Кэрол.

— Мда уж, — вяло откликнулся Тони. Он подозревал, что она права.

— Я бы сказал, вы одинаково привлекательные, — щедро обнадежил Стив, потому что он очень милый.

~  
Тони усадили впереди вместе с Мстителями, и это было ожидаемо. А вот чего он не ожидал, так это того, что Мстители будут реагировать в стиле героев «Таинственного театра 3000 года» [9].

— Какой-то глупый поворот, — пробормотал Стив. – Держать меня во льдах пятьдесят лет, хотя на деле там прошло сколько – не больше двадцати?

— Переживаешь, старичок? — пошутил Тони. Стив смерил его взглядом и украл еще попкорна из его ведерка.

— Я думала, они основываются на реальных событиях, — протянула Джен. — Но где же тогда я? [10]

— Я смог только наложить вето на сцены с обнаженкой, — уклонился от любых претензий Тони.

— Они что, хотели, чтобы я все время ходила голая, и поэтому теперь меня там нет?

— Тут многих нет, — вздохнула Кэрол.

— Лучшие есть, — язвительно пробормотал Клинт.

Когда Кэрол врезала ему куда-то в мягкое место, сочувствующих не нашлось.

~  
Сюжет между тем становился все более и более глупым.

— Я не могу быть с тобой, Железный Человек, — вздыхала на экране Черная Вдова. — Потому что я люблю Тони Старка.

— Я ей все расскажу в ту же секунду, как мы выйдем отсюда! – возбудился Клинт.

— Но ты можешь быть со мной, — отвечал экранный Железный Человек. – Ведь правда в том, что я и есть Тони Старк.

И он стащил с себя маску, чтобы явить зрителям улыбающееся лицо Генри Хеллрунга.  
Тони буквально оцепенел, когда поддельный Тони Старк принялся страстно целовать поддельную Черную Вдову. Что?

— Это нелепо, — заявила Джен. – Наташа бы _никогда_ не увлеклась Тони.

— И что же со мной не так? – сразу потребовал объяснений Тони, хотя вообще никогда не задумывался о романтических отношениях с Наташей. Ну, может, разочек. Что же он, не человек, что ли.

— Ну, ты не Шлемоголовый, — заметил Клинт.

— Эм. Ну да. Ха-ха. Я точно не Шлемоголовый. Неа.

~  
— Щит помялся, когда он его кинул, — грустно протянул Стив.

— Ага, потому что это реквизит, — заметил Тони. — Ты бы вот дал им настоящий для съемок?

Стив скорчил красноречивую рожицу.

— Нет, — смягчился он. И прищурился, глядя на Тони. — Ну а ты ведь не давал им броню для фильма, верно же?

— Ха! Нет, это нарисованная на компьютере картинка, — Тони махнул рукой. – Броня бы все равно им ничем не помогла. Она запрограммирована так, чтобы только я мог ею воспользоваться, для всех остальных это просто груда металла.

Стив уставился.

— Ты хотел сказать, она запрограммирована так, чтобы только _Железный Человек_ мог ею воспользоваться?

Тони замер.

— Тони, — размеренно произнес Стив. – Ты что?..

— Еще попкорна? — вскрикнул Тони, сунув Кэпу ведерко в лицо.

~  
— Ха, какой же все-таки смешной сюжетный ход, — воскликнул Клинт, когда они покидали зал. — Ну, будто бы ты, Старк, и есть Железный Человек! Вот умора!

— Ага, — вклинился Стив, пригвоздив Тони к полу взглядом. — _Очень_ смешно.

Тони благоразумно промолчал.

(1)  
Во всеобщем хаосе наступило временное затишье. Тони стоял у стены, где компанию ему составлял только Стив.

Стив, который старательно сохранял нейтральное выражение лица. А Тони бы, конечно, предпочел, чтобы его собственные щеки так не пылали.

Надо было признаться много лет назад, глупо столько времени лгать. Стив, наверное, уже успел проанализировать часть информации и теперь его ненавидит.  
Тони никогда не чувствовал себя настолько уязвимым, и не потому, что стоял почти голым, если не считать красные стринги. [11] Тони, конечно, надеялся, что Дон [12] не потребует свою рубашку обратно, но незащищенным он ощущал себя не потому, что оказался почти обнажен, а потому, что обнажилась его тайная личность. Не было больше щита в виде Железного Человека, за которым можно спрятаться.

Молчание Стива становилось нестерпимым.

— Теперь, когда ты мог все это переварить, тебе есть, что мне сказать? — выпалил Тони.

Стив молча посмотрел ему в лицо.

— Да, — сказал Стив. Его взгляд сместился ниже и задержался. — Хорошее ты выбрал белье.

Щеки Тони сравнялись по цвету с его стрингами.

**Author's Note:**

> Комментарии:
> 
> [1]   
Кровные братья: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B5_%D0%91%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%82%D1%8C%D1%8F_(Marvel_Comics)  
Цитата из статьи:  
"Огромная сила и прочность каждого Кровного Брата зависят от близости двух близнецов. Стоя вместе, эти двое имеют высокую степень сверхчеловеческой силы, но, если разделены, они слабеют ниже нормальных человеческих уровней. Братья также пьют кровь в манере вампиров, хотя неясно, является ли она их пропитанием."
> 
> [2] Осторожно, наука комиксов "золотого века".   
Был период, когда броню Тони изготавливал из супертонкого сплава металлов, причем, таким образом, что в обычном состоянии она была мягкой и гибкой, как одежда, поэтому ее легко можно было убрать в чемодан. А когда Тони поляризовал броню, она становилась практически неразрушимой и, в общем, получала все те же характеристики, которые типичны для любой брони Железного Человека. 
> 
> Если вы, как и я, гуманитарий, вот ссылка на статью про поляризацию: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%8F%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B7%D0%B0%D1%86%D0%B8%D1%8F_%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BD#%D0%9F%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%8F%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B7%D0%B0%D1%86%D0%B8%D1%8F_%D1%8D%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%BA%D1%82%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%B0%D0%B3%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%BD%D1%8B%D1%85_%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BD.  
Но честное слово, сильно лучше не станет.
> 
> [3] Тигра: https://ru.wikifur.com/wiki/%D0%A2%D0%B8%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B0_(Marvel)
> 
> [4] Бадуны: http://cyclowiki.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%B0%D0%B4%D1%83%D0%BD%D1%86%D1%8B
> 
> [5] Космо: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%BC%D0%BE_(Marvel_Comics)
> 
> [6] В комиксах Грут говорит на самом деле очень много и разного, а по уровню интеллекта он вообще гений. Просто его голосовые связи настолько задеревенели, что подавляющее большинство окружающих слышит только одну фразу. Некоторые герои, впрочем, могут понимать Грута.
> 
> [7] Ситуэлл: https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Jasper_Sitwell_(Earth-616)
> 
> [8] Генри: https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Henry_Hellrung_(Earth-616)  
Он действительно по комиксам бывший актер и даже играл Тони Старка.
> 
> [9] Таинственный театр 3000 года: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A2%D0%B0%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B2%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9_%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%B0%D1%82%D1%80_3000_%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B0
> 
> [10] Мстители-основатели: Железный Человек, Оса, Человек-Гигант (позднее Человек-Муравей), Халк, Тор.  
Но, учитывая дальнейшее развитие событий в фанфике, фильм не про оригинальный состав. Однако это не отменяет того факта, что Оса — очень важная персона в Мстительском сегменте, и она очень долгое время была в составе команды.
> 
> [11] И это канон:  

> 
> [12] Дональд Блэйк – земное альтер-эго Тора в раннем каноне: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A2%D0%BE%D1%80_(Marvel_Comics)


End file.
